


Wrap You In the Heavens

by libertarian_firelord



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Keith shuts him up, Established Relationship, Fluff, It's really just Lance being a dork, M/M, One Shot, Probably not., Songfic, Well more like one character lip synchs, Will I ever know?, Yeah I still don't know how tags work, but y'know, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libertarian_firelord/pseuds/libertarian_firelord
Summary: So, Keith thinks he can entrance Lance with his perfect abs and a devilish smirk, does he?  Two can always play at that game--or can they?





	Wrap You In the Heavens

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading a fic recently by Mytay, and they used a Bad Company song for inspiration. I looked it up on YouTube, and so ended up on a bit of a Bad Co. binge. The idea for this fic sprung out of my head after listening to another of their songs. So, indirect credit to Mytay, I guess? But go check them out. Mytay has written some great fics—their series “Trouble’s Making Everything Alright” is too good.

\---

 

Lance had just finished rinsing conditioner out of his hair when he heard the door to their shared room swish open, then shut. _Finally,_ Lance thought as he stepped out of the shower and toweled off, _Shiro must have worked him over pretty hard…heh, “worked him over hard.” I’m gonna tell Keith that._

Still partially dripping, Lance opened the bathroom door and said “Hey, Keith, did Shiro wo-” but stopped in his tracks at the sight of Keith rubbing his face with the bottom of his shirt, revealing his well-toned abs, gleaming with sweat. Shiro _had_ worked him over hard.

Keith looked up at the pause, and then smirked after noticing his line of sight.

“See something you like, Sharpshooter?” He winked at Lance as he walked past the blushing mess into the bathroom. As the door swished closed behind Keith, Lance’s brain kicked back into gear. _So Keith thinks he can get me all flustered with a simple look and…and a wink…and his—his chiseled abs, glistening with sweat…No! Shit, don’t get distracted! Now is the time for revenge!_

Knowing Keith habitually took short showers— _He really needs to learn to pamper himself_ —Lance pulled on a stolen pair of Keith’s favorite pajama pants and grabbed his tablet from the bedside table, and powered up their wireless sound system that Pidge had jury-rigged for them. Within moments, the shower in the adjacent bathroom shut off, and Lance cued up a song. Just as the Red Paladin walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel that Lance felt was FAR too small, the sound of an acoustic guitar began to fill the room. Lance slowly danced toward Keith, who quizzically looked down at the pants Lance wore, before meeting his boyfriend’s eyes once again. Then Lance began to lip synch to the lyrics:

_“Baby…When I think about you…I think about lo-o-o-ove…”_

“Are you wearing my pajama pants again?” Keith asked with a long-suffering sigh.

Lance ignored him and kept mouthing the lyrics.

_“Darlin’…Don’t live without you…And your lo-o-o-ove…”_

Keith just gave him a deadpan look at his theatrics and flannel theft, but Lance could see the smile in Keith’s dark eyes. The Blue Paladin immediately took Keith’s hands in his own and began to dance them around the room to Bad Company.

_“If I had…Those golden dreams…of my yesterday-a-a-ays…”_

“No, wait Lance—I’m wearing a fucking towel. This is not—” Lance spun Keith—who took the chance to readjust his towel much to Lance’s disappointment—then wrapped his arm around Keith’s bare torso, pressing their bodies together, heat mingling with heat, electricity arcing freely between their skin. Lance noted a light pink tinge to Keith’s cheeks. Lance felt the other boy’s breath ghost across his face as Keith whispered the rest of his sentence, “Ideal dancing attire…” Lance grinned broadly at Keith’s predicament.

However, his victory was short-lived: Lance’s grin turned to a look of surprise as Keith’s expression changed slightly and he sang—not just lip-synched, but really _sang_ —the last line of the verse, hitting both harmonies as well.

“ _I would wrap you…In the heavens…Feel it dyin’…On the way…_ ”

Keith teasingly ghosted his hands up Lance’s torso, then took a few steps back, and began playing an air guitar right as the electric guitar smashed into the song. Miming the power chord changes perfectly, Keith looked up at a shell-shocked Lance, and began to sing in a smoky, rock-n-roll voice.

_“Feel like makin…”_ He took a step toward Lance, who involuntarily stepped back. The Blue Paladin’s eyes widened.

_“Feel like makin’ love…”_ Keith let a sinful smirk cross his face as he took another step forward. Lance took another step backward.

_“Feel like makin’ love…”_ Keith continued his advance, but this time Lance didn’t step backwards—as he was backed up against the edge of their bed. With the force of his air-guitaring, Keith’s towel fell to the floor in a heap. Both men ignored it.

_“Feel like ma-kin’-love-to-you”_ Keith finally stepped right up to Lance. While still holding the power chord on his non-existent guitar with his left hand, he brought his right hand up and lightly ran his fingertips along Lance’s collarbones. After a moment, he planted the hand firmly in the center of Lance’s chest, and shoved him backwards onto their bed. The song quieted down as it returned to the acoustic guitar of the verses.

As the singer crooned on about love and various celestial bodies, Keith slowly crawled up the bed towards his beloved without taking his eyes off Lance’s. At the last moment, Keith’s features softened into a sweet smile, and he pressed their lips together. All Lance could think as he lay there was, _Well, my brilliant seduction plan_ completely _backfired on me in the best way possible._

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. Just under 800 words of good, pure, Klance-y fluff. 
> 
> So, some of you might have noticed that I did skip a line of lyrics. Oh well. Bonus points if you can spot it (or spot the lack thereof, I suppose). 
> 
> Also, because I’m sure someone will try and take issue with it, I’m gonna forestall any comments by saying this: they live on a 10,000 year old spaceship and fly sentient robot lions that combine into a giant humanoid gundam-style robot and fight evil aliens all around the universe—is a digitized recording of a classic rock song and a wireless sound system really so much to ask?
> 
> Shout out to Amateum for editing. She caught quite a few mistakes and basically made this less weird. So, as always, props to her.


End file.
